Just the Beginning
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: This is a one shot based off of the spoilers of Semper Fi. Tony sneaks into Ziva's house, and Michaels there. One person won't make it out...


This is based off of the previews for the Semper Fidelis. Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do about my 'What If' story, since I typed up all the chapters, and its finished. As I was going to post them, my laptop crashed, and now it's with the computer doctor… so now I'm stuck with the crappy computer I am now typing this with…

And for this, we are pretending that Ziva and Michael are out, each at a different location, and they're not at Ziva's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony took a sigh of relief when Gibbs and McGee walked back through the doors of NCIS. He was happy that it was no longer just him and Ziva, after all the hard time that they had been going through, he was happy to have someone else there with him.

"Did Abby miss me by any chance?" McGee asked as he looked at his desk. He eyed the multiple balloons floating behind his chair; he then took a look at the sign on the front of his desk.

"Way to figure that one out McObvious. Hey Gibbs, I had Abby make sure that Rivkin had made his way out of the country, and I found out that he had a layover in D.C." Tony said, walking up to Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah. What have you done about that?" Gibbs asked him, giving his the old Gibbs stare, as he smirked at DiNozzo's confused face.

"Well…I…uh… Can't go just arrest him for not leaving the country." Tony tried to laugh, but stopped when he saw Gibbs face. "But I can arrest him for killing two people." He said, Gibbs nodded. "Wait, why didn't you arrest him when you had him." Tony asked, walking back to his desk.

"I didn't have the proof that he did it. My gut said it, but I know lawyers, and they wont go for the gut." Gibbs said. Tony grabbed his bag, and started to walk towards the elevators. "DiNozzo, were are you going?" Gibbs asked, shaking his head.

"To go bring Rivkin in." He answered matter-of-factly.

"He's an assassin, He will probably kill you." Gibbs answered him.

"We'll have to trick him into talking. Just like Ziva did to the Iranian woman." McGee answered, putting the puzzle together. Gibbs nodded, and Tony walked over to the elevator, held it open for everyone, and headed down to Abby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MCGEE!" Abby yelled as she saw him round the corner, into her lab. She ran up to him, and jumped into his arms. McGee smiled, and held her back. Both broke apart when Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Oh right…um… we need the video recorder Abs, we're going in to get Rivkin." McGee answered, straightening out his shirt. Abby nodded, and ran into the other room. She returned, holding the items out to Gibbs.

"Don't get killed." Was her simple instruction as the trio walked back towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony sat in his '67 Shelby Mustang, outside of a fairly familiar house. He used to come around this area all the time, epically when Gibbs had 'retired'. He then returned on Tuesday's after work for a good movie night. But lately, he stopped coming, for the owner of the house had told him that they needed to stop doing this. He felt heartbroken, and he knew why. There was another man for the woman he though was his soul mate.

That woman, was the one and only Ziva David.

He didn't blame her for hating him at this moment, he did think that she would stick up for Michael, and not to NCIS. She did prove him wrong though, and gave up Michael to her boss.

He finally stepped out of the car, and stalked up towards the door. He knocked, but didn't get an answer, as expected. He knocked again, and again, and again. Still no answer. He pulled out his lock-picking tools that Ziva had given him last Christmas. The door creaked open, and Tony took a step inside. An exotic vanilla fragrant immediately surrounded him. Tony smiled, as he walked past the row of pictures in her living room, her dining room, and finally, he stopped in the kitchen.

He began searching around for any signs of life, and was disgruntled when he couldn't find anyone around.

"Why am I at Ziva's house, Gibbs? If we're trying to get Rivkin, shouldn't I be at his house?" Tony asked.

"_nope"_ Gibbs answered over the bug in Tony's ear.

Tony rolled his eyes as he made his way over to sit on the couch. He looked around at her living room, and smiled at the pictures on her wall. They were mostly of Team Gibbs. There was one picture of two young, smiling girls. Tony pinned one to be Ziva, and he guessed the other one was Tali. Not long after he sat down, the doorknob began to turn, and a broad shouldered man walked in. Tony stayed hidden in the shadows as he tried to put the name on the face.

"Shalom Agent DiNozzo." The man said, not turning around to face it. Tony wondered how he knew that he was there without turning around to face him. Then he realized that this man was an assassin, and was trained to do these types of things.

"Rivkin." Tony answered with an annoyed/jealous tone in his voice.

"What are you doing in here." Rivkin asked, turning around to face him.

"I came to talk to you. You know those two men you killed?" Tony asked, walking up to him, and getting into his face.

"I do remember those men, I fail to remember killing them Agent DiNozzo." Michael said, stepping in his face. Their faces weren't that far apart, and Tony realized that he couldn't back down. "What are you doing in my partner's apartment." Rivkin asked again.

"She's not your partner anymore. She's mine." Tony stated. Rivkin stepped back, and swung a fist right into Tony's face, knocking him on the ground.

"You want to know why I killed them? That man Nick, he was a traitor. And the brother, he owed me $500,000." Rivkin said, taking his gun out. Tony swung his leg around, and knocked him on the ground. Tony went to go retrieve the fallen gun, when Rivkin jumped up on him, and grabbed him by the throat.

Ziva opened her door, with a bag of groceries in her hand, to see her boyfriend, choking her partner. Tony gave her pleading eyes of help, as she dropped the bag, and pulled her gun out. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see McGee and Gibbs making their way up.

"She's not your partner." Tony said. Rivkin had let go off him, then grabbed him by the arm, twisted him backwards, and threw him into the glass coffee table. Tony hit it back first, cracking the glass.

"MICHAEL" Ziva yelled, as she pointed the gun on her old partner. Tony stood up weakly, and got ready to attack Rivkin.

"She will never be your partner. You do not care about her." Rivkin said, as he threw another punch to his jaw. Tony retaliated, to punch Michael in the eye.

"I care about her more than you know." Tony said, as Michael hit him with the but of his gun, knocking Tony to the ground. Michael pointed the gun at him, when Ziva broke out of her extended silence.

"Michael, put the gun down." Ziva said, walking up to him. Gibbs and McGee entered the house.

"Ziva, my dear. Nice of you to join us. Care to assist me?" Michael asked, acting like she was really going to turn against her partner, Tony.

"Michael, I know he can really PISS YOU OFF, but you need to drop the gun, or I will have to shoot." Ziva yelled the piss off part in the direction of Tony, who laid on the ground, getting ready to be shot. He leant up on one elbow and looked Michael in the face.

"She wont shoot me. She's my partner." Tony said. That was the last straw for Michael as he pulled the trigger, and shot Tony in the chest.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed out, as she took her eye of Michael to look at Tony, who laid still on the ground. Michael took this moment of distraction to point the gun at Ziva.

"Your time in America has made you weak. Your father will not approve when I tell him." Michael said, cocking the gun. It was too late, Michael fell to the ground, with a bullet to the forehead. Gibbs in McGee ran up to Rivkin, and felt for a pulse, when they felt none, they looked up at Ziva, who was now crouching down by Tony. She ripped his shirt open, and took a sigh of relief when she saw that he was wearing a bullet-proof-vest. Tony groaned as he sat up.

"Just to let you know, he threw the first punch." Tony said, accepting the help from Gibbs to stand up. Tony tossed McGee the recorder, and walked out of her house, and out back into the blazer. McGee followed Tony.

"Why is everyone I know a traitor?" Ziva questioned Gibbs, remembering her past brother.

"Not everyone is, Ziva." He said, as he walked pushed her out of the house, walking by a very tired looking Ducky.

"Evening my dear. I shall check out young Anthony, then come and get out friend Michael." Ducky said, walking back out of the house, and over towards Tony, who was leaning against his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ducky cleaned Tony up, and stitched him up, he headed home with a bottle of painkillers. He groaned when he sat himself on his couch. He didn't even bother to turn the T.V on, instead he settled for a nap.

He awakened about an hour later when a knock at the door disrupted his nap. He tried to fall back asleep, and ignore the knocking, but he couldn't block out the pounding sound it made. He carefully sat himself up, and walked himself up towards the door. He opened it to reveal a very pale looking Ziva David.

"Ziva." Tony greeted her as he left the door, and sat back down on the couch. Ziva followed him in, carefully shutting the door, and went to sit next to him.

They sat there for a while before Tony decided to break the tension. "Why did you come over here at midnight Ziva?" Tony asked, not bothering to look at her.

"My father is going to hate me." Ziva mumbled under her breath. Tony sat up, and looked at her with a look of shock in his eyes. Ziva wasn't the one who would come out, and just say what's wrong with her the first time you would ask her. He put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Why would he hate you. He's your father?" Ziva looked at him in the eyes. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes, but she failed to let them flow down her face.

"I killed my Mossad partner." She cried. She turned away from him as one of the tears streamed its way down her face.

"He was going to kill you Ziva. You did the right thing. He had already shot me." He said, turning her back around to have her face him. All the anger he had towards her had gone.

"You asked to be shot Tony." Ziva said, with a bitter tone in her voice. Tony was astounded that Ziva would blame him for getting shot.

"What?" He asked, not believing what she was saying. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest, and his back, and stood defensively in front of her.

"You should not have been in my house Tony." She yelled at him, standing up and challenging him.

"Ziva, Michael shouldn't have been in your apartment." He yelled at her, matching her tone of voice.

"Yes Tony, he should have been there." Tony opened his eyes wide once he realized what she was doing.

"You were sleeping with him. Weren't you Ziva." The look on her face answered the question for him.

"Great, you slept with a traitor, a killer." He said, turning around in disbelief. "If you really don't believe me about not throwing the first punch, why don't you listen to the audio tape. Gibbs sent me in, to take him down. Not my fault." He yelled at her. Ziva was taken back. When he had told her that he didn't throw the first punch, she hadn't believed him. Now, she felt bad for not believing him.

"Tony…"

"No, don't Tony me Ziva. I'm done with this. I'm your _partner_ Ziva. You're suppose to believe me when I tell you things. I'm tired of you not believing me. I can't do this anymore. Maybe I should be partners with McGee." Tony yelled at her. Ziva stepped up, into his face. Tears now made way down her face. Tony heavy sighed, his anger streak had calmed down, and he now felt bad for what he said to her.

"I hate you." Ziva said quietly, as Tony put his hands on her arms, squeezing them tightly.

"I hate you too." He replied back to her. Tony pulled Ziva to his chest, and held her tight. He felt her punching with all her might into her chest, but his is just what she needed, this is what he needed.

After five minutes, Ziva's punches turned into soft mumbled cries. Tony took her face in his hands, and lifted her face up to look at her. He wiped away the tear streaks from her face, and looked in her eyes.

"I hate you." She whispered again, before Tony brought his lips to hers. The kiss was explosive, filled with anger, and passion, at the same time. Tongues started battling for control, as hands wandered mercifully. Tony lifted Ziva up, as she wrapped her legs around her waist. He carried her off into his bedroom, to show her how much he hated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony awoke at seven o'clock in the morning with a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head carefully, and saw Ziva David, looking peaceful as ever, snoring softly on his shoulder. Memories of passion filled his mind, and he smiled, hugging Ziva closer to his chest. She began to stir, and opened her eyes.

"Morning Sweet cheeks." Tony greeted her, as Ziva looked around confused.

"Did we really-" Ziva asked, beginning to sit up.

"Yeah, we really." He said, pulling her back down to his chest. "Do you still hate me?" Tony asked quietly, turning away from her.

"I do not hate you Tony. I hate how I feel about you." She confessed, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I hate how I feel about you too, but I don't go sleeping with other men." He told her yawning. Ziva sat, up and pulled the blanket to cover herself up.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked him.

"We move on." He said, noticing a look of pain flash on her face. "Or, we talk about it over dinner tonight, no punching." He joked, Ziva smiled slightly, and laid back down on his chest.

"Whatever we do, it's only the beginning of something amazing." He said, kissing her, before he shut his eyes for another hour rest, with his new lover… or soon to be lover.


End file.
